


Ang Pambansang Love Team

by chingus



Series: Konoha’s Big Brother [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, yes pbb au po
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingus/pseuds/chingus
Summary: Hello Konoha and Hello World!Balikan natin ang sweet kilig moments ni Sasuke at Sakura na binansagang Pambansang Love Team!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Konoha’s Big Brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Ang Pambansang Love Team

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Haha i always intended to post a follow up sa Big Bother kaso medyo na-stuck lang ako hehe anyway, i decided to continue this and post para sa #LinggoNgSasuSaku. Please check on twitter for more details!

Hello Konoha and Hello World!

Habang papalapit na ang pagtatapos ng Konoha’s Big Brother, hindi pa rin papa-awat ang mga fans ng tambalang Sasuke at Sakura. Ang tinaguriang _Pambansang Love Team_ ay nagtrend lang naman Worldwide matapos ang huling episode kung saan inusisa ni Kuya kung ano ba talaga ang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

Mas inaabangan ata ng lahat ang confirmation ng relationship ng dalawa kaysa sa kung sino magiging Big Winner!

Saan nga ba nagsimula ito at bakit na-hook ang buong bansa sa kanilang chemistry? Balikan natin:

**The First Meeting**

( Watch: KBB Housemates enters the house for the first time ) 

Kuhang-kuha sa camera kung paano agad nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sakura pagka-pasok ni Sasuke sa bahay. Pansin rin ng nakararami na hindi makatingin nang diretso ni Sakura si Sasuke. Cute!

Matapos ang mga introduction, nahuli rin ng mga camera ang usapan ni Sakura at Ino habang nasa sala:

> Sakura: Ang pogi niya no?
> 
> Ino: Oo kaso parang ang sungit. Di ko type.
> 
> Sakura: Okay lang may karapatan naman siya sa ganyang mukha.

Maraming netizens ang nakapansin agad nitong rupok moment ni Sakura at maraming viewers ang naging #Mood si Sakura ng lahat. 

Pati si Kuya, hindi napigilang magkumento:

> Kuya: Kamusta ka pagpasok mo sa bahay ko?
> 
> Sakura: Um ano po. Okay naman po. Masaya. Hehe.
> 
> Kuya: Parang iba ngiti mo?
> 
> Sakura: Ganito po talaga ako ngumiti
> 
> Kuya: Kapag may crush ka?
> 
> Sakura: Hala kuya.. *sabay tago ng mukha*

**Perfect Team**

Nagkakataon ( _o sinasadya? Kuya ah._ ) na laging tandem si Sasuke at Sakura sa mga task at challenges ni Kuya. There’s no denying sa effectiveness ng kanilang teamwork--in fact no words needed pa nga kasi sa isang tingin lang, nagkakaintindihan sila. Lumalabas talaga yung competitiveness ng dalawa pagdating sa tasks and challenges. 

Pero sino nga ba ang makakalimot sa unang beses silang naging teammates sa Kuya’s Three-Legged Race. Tied from their ankle to their knees, kinailangan nila ng mag-lean on each other and coordinate properly to win the race. And they did! 

(Watch: Kuya’s Three-Legged Race)

Ang real winner pa rin ay si Sakura at ang kanyang reaction:

> Kuya: So Sakura, kamusta ang game? 
> 
> Sakura: Kuya sandali lang po ah. *Kumuha ng unan at tumili sa sobrang kilig*

Lumalabas ang pagiging competitive ng dalawa sa mga challenges ni Kuya. Dahil madalas silang nagkakataon na tandem, alam na ng isa’t-isa ang strengths and weaknesses nila. 

_“Sakura, magaling ka sa analyzation and trivia games, ikaw na lang mag-lead nito”_ ang sabi ni Sasuke para sa Kuya’s Big Scavenger Hunt na challenge for the whole house na kina-kiligan nanaman ng sambayanan.

They really make the perfect team, paano kaya if couple na sila?

**Sakura’s Confessions**

Sakura, dubbed by the viewer’s as the Pambansang Marupok has made it clear since Day 1 about her feelings for Sasuke. And kahit pa nag-express rin ng interest sina Lee at Naruto, hindi nagpatinag si ate mo girl! 

Sakura has told Kuya na siya yung taong open book and always expresses how she feels. May mangilan-ilan na na-off dahil dito, calling her OA or iyakin pero she remains unapologetic and true to herself and her emotions, and for that we look up to her! Go girl!

Matatandaang unang naglabas ng totoong nararamdaman si Sakura sa Truth or Dare game. Nagkataon na ang pinili niya ay dare at “umamin sa taong gusto mo” ang pinagawa sa kaniya. Nanahimik at walang kibuan ang mga housemates nang nilapitan ni Sakura si Sasuke at sinabing _“Gusto kita_ ” with conviction! Pero aray mga sis kasi reply ni Sasuke ay _“ah..Salamat”_. Saket!

(Watch: Truth or Dare with the Housemates!)

_Never Give Up_ ata ang peg ni ate girl Sakura dahil sa effort niyang manuyo kay Sasuke! Kahit na itong si kuya mo Sasuke mailap (o sadyang nagpapa-hard to get?), hindi sumusuko si Sakura and her iconic _“Kasi nga gusto kita!”_ sa tanong ni Sasukeng _“Bakit ba hindi ka pa tumitigil? Ang kulit mo!”_

Sabi nga ng mga matatanda, kapag may tiyaga may nilaga. Tignan mo nga naman kung asan sila ngayon! Kuya Sasuke ano na?

**Sakura’s Haircut**

Signature look na ni Sakura ang kanyang long pink hair. Ayon sa kanya, madalas raw siyang ma-bully at asarin dahil sa kakaibang kulay nito pero sinadya niyang pahabain as a symbol of her acceptance of who she is and loving herself. 

Imagine her horror when Kuya challenged her to cut her hair for the first time in years BUT for a good cause, it will be donated to children with cancer.

(Watch: Kuya Challenges Sakura to Cut Her Hair)

Being the sweetheart that she is, tinggap niya challenge kahit na halata na malungkot siya. Habang ginugupitan siya, di niya napigilang umiyak. Pero mukhang to the rescue si Sasuke at unang nagsabi ng _“Bagay naman.”_

Ilang beses ata pinaulit-ulit panuoring at kinakiligan nito ng madla dahil umabot lang naman sa 20 million views ang uploded video ng scene na ito sa Youtube.

(Watch: Sasuke Compliments Sakura’s Hair) 

**Sasuke….. nagseselos?**

Kahit na kilalang masungit at suplado itong heartthrob, ang ilang fans ay nagcompile ng screenshots ng mga “selos face” niya kapag pinopormahan ni Naruto o ni Lee si Sakura. 

Hay nako Sasuke, ano ba talaga?

**On Their Own World**

Napuna ng mga fans at viewers na madalas parang may sariling mundo itong dalawa. Kahit nasa magkabilang dulo ng kwarto, nagkakasalubong pa rin ang mga paningin nila! Parang sa mapapagitan ng mga mata nila, nagkakaintindihan sila. Silent communication is key nga ba?

Sabi nga ni Popoy sa _One More Chance_ , _“Ganyan ka ba katigas?”_

Yan ay ikaw, ako, si Kuya, at buong bansa kay Sasuke at Sakura na wala pang confirmation o label kung ano ba meron sa kanilang dalawa! 

Ikaw, ano favorite #SasuSaku moment mo sa Bahay ni Kuya? Comment down below!

Abangan ang announcement sa Big Three bukas na at 7PM!

For more KBB moments, please go to our Youtube page.

**Author's Note:**

> ano pa tingin niyo mga naging moments nila? 🤔


End file.
